Under Her Spell
by GreenNoseRing
Summary: When a new girl comes to New Olympia, she captures Archie's attention almost immediateley. Who is this new girl, and what does she want with Archie? Will this drive a stake between him and Atlanta for good? AA, a bit of JT.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note. This is my first fan-fiction posted on this site. So, don't be too harsh on the comments. It is an A/A shipping, with maybe a little bit of J/T thrown in for good measure. I may have messed up on the story outline a bit, like, the chapters might be separated into different stories, so don't be mad at me about that. Also, I have completely made up Idais, so don't be trying to look her up on Wikipedia or something, because you probably won't find anything to do with her

Disclaimer- I do not own COTT or any song by Kelis

Under Her Spell

She was walking towards him, arms outstretched, body wrapped in a short white toga. Her short red hair was blowing in the wind, and her dark eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. When she reached him she placed her hands on his face. They were surprisingly soft, considering all the physical activity she usually did. She started to lean towards him, her lips puckering. "I've wanted to do this for so long," she whispered. "Really?" he asked, "Because I always thought that…" But before he could answer, she pressed her lips against his, hard. The kiss seemed to last forever, even though it was just several seconds. She drew back and pressed her head against his chest. "Oh, Archie," she murmured softly. He leaned down, wanting to kiss her again. "Archie?" she asked, "Archie, are you okay? Archie?"

Archie's eyes flew open. He wasn't in a field surrounded by flowers. He was lying in his room in the Brownstone. And Atlanta wasn't gazing at him lovingly; she was staring at him confusedly. Then he realized that his face was five inches from hers, his lips pursed out. "What are you doing?" she asked, eyebrows rose. "Nothing," he said, backing up. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought Athena said that you girls aren't allowed in they guys' rooms." "Special permission," Atlanta said, "You needed a wake-up call, Sleeping Ugly. What were you dreaming about anyways? Yourself? You're more like Neil than I thought." "Shut up," Archie laughed, throwing a pillow at her. She laughed and threw it back. Within five minutes they were in a full wrestling match on Archie's floor. Atlanta was biting Archie's wrist and he was responding by tickling her ribcage as hard as he could. "Jeez, get a room," a voice told them. The two friends looked up to see Herry standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. Archie and Atlanta looked at each other. Archie was lying on top of Atlanta, his shoulder pressing into her chest. Realizing how awkward this must have looked, they immediately got off each other. Herry laughed and walked away. Atlanta ran to the doorway and called down the hallway to him: "By the way, we WERE in a room 'til you interrupted us!" She then turned around and looked at Archie, who was standing in the corner, scratching his head uncomfortably. He caught her eye, and then, for some reason, they started laughing uncontrollably. "Come on," Archie told her, "Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starved." "K," Atlanta responded cheerfully. Archie walked out into the hallway, still chuckling softly. She heard footsteps scampering after him and then felt something jumping on his back. Thinking it was a monster attacking him, he turned around immediately. Atlanta stared back at him, grinning, her chin resting on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked, smiling. "I'm too tired to walk ALL the way downstairs!" she complained, jokingly. "Alright, then," Archie replied, "You can have a ride if you can stay on." And with that, he started to run as fast as he could with a girl hoisted on his back. "Weeeee!" Atlanta laughed, "Faster, horsy, faster!" Archie laughed and tried to pick up speed as much as was humanly possible.

About a half hour later, they were all at school, sitting at the front of the school. Theresa and Atlanta were talking quietly and giggling, Odie was playing a video game, Neil was dancing to his iPod, which he had plugged into his portable speakers, and Herry was telling Jay about his little encounter with Archie and Atlanta that morning. "And then when I walked in, I saw that Archie was on top of Atlanta, his head practically pressed into her boobs!" Herry snickered. Jay laughed and Archie punched Herry in the arm. "Shut up," he growled to his brown-haired friend. He looked over to the girls to see if Atlanta had heard what Herry had said. Apparently not, she was still in a huddle with Theresa. "Whoa, our little Archie is turning into playboy!" Jay chuckled. "Shut up!" he said again. Theresa looked up from Atlanta. "Shit," Archie whispered, thinking he heard their discussion. But she wasn't even looking at them, she was looking at Neil. "Turn it up," she instructed, "I love this song." "Will do," Neil told her. He cranked the volume up on the speakers, and soon, "Milkshake" by Kelis was blasting across the schoolyard.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like_

_It's better than yours_

_Damn right_

_It's better than yours_

_I can teach you_

_But I have to charge_

Theresa laughed in delight and started to dance. Jay watched her, his eyes going wider and wider with each step. Odie looked up from his game and frowned at Neil. "Do I even want to ask why you have this song on there?" he asked before returning to his virtual world. Archie and Herry laughed. Theresa ran over to Atlanta and grabbed her wrists. "C'mon, Atlanta," she begged, "Dance with me! Loosen up." "Terri," Atlanta warned, "I don't want to…." But Theresa had already pulled her off the concrete ledge and brought her out onto the grass, waving her friend's wrists around. Atlanta stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, but then loosened up and started to dance, her hands raised above her head, her hips waving. Archie stared at his friend, for whom he had nursed a soft spot for so long. How could she just stand there and look so….beautiful? Her short red hair was peeking out of a knitted white beret, her shoulders tenderly moved under her peach-colored silk top, and her legs looked even longer in her black jeans. 'God!' he thought, 'It should be illegal to like someone who doesn't like you back!' A while later, the song had ended and the girls had stopped dancing, much to the disappointment to Jay, Archie, and the rest of the boys who had stopped to watch. Theresa and Atlanta laughed and flopped onto the grass. The bell rang and they instantly leaped up. The two girls linked arms with each other and they started to strut up to the school. "Atlanta's milkshake brought all the boys to the yard, and damn right, its better then yours!" Theresa sang. Atlanta shoved her friend, giggling, and then ran up the steps to New Olympia High School. Archie could just watch his red-haired friend in awe.

_Cronus stepped into a large, gray cave. A sparkling blue pool in the center provided the only illumination. "Idais!" he beckoned. A long silhouette rose up from the center of the pool. Its head popped up, revealing a hideous green monster with scaly skin. "What do you want, Cronussssss?" It hissed. "I have a little favor to ask of you," the god of time told the creature. "And what makesssss you think that I'll do it?" Idais asked. "Because of him," Cronus replied. He conjured up a picture of a certain purple-haired warrior. "What doessss thisssss boy have to do with me?" Idais asked. "Because this 'boy' just happens to be a descendant of a certain soldier of whom you never quite took his rejection well," Cronus answered. "Achillesssss?" Idais asked, her eyes glowing with love and hope. "Who else?" Cronus asked. "Well," Idais asked, "I might be able to make an exception thisssss time!" She pulled herself_

_out of the water. She raised her arms up high, and then brought them down quickly. All the water on her body quickly flew off, drying her off completely. And with that, Idais began to change. The fins on her head grew into long, blonde hair. Her slits for eyes widened into beautiful blue ones. Her green skin turned perfectly tanned. "When do we get started?" she giggled?_

_Who is this new monster? What does she have to do with Archie? Will she come between him and Atlanta?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! My second chapter! I am rather proud of myself if I do say so myself! Hope you all enjoyed the first one and that you're looking forward to learning more about Idais and what she wants with poor Archie! I don't know if Hermes is the math teacher at the school or if the PMR's have a text-messaging function, but I but down that they do. Whatever, so sue me. And I realize that my last story had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, and I'm sorry for that. I'm looking over these next chapters extra carefully!

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans!

Under Her Spell

Archie was standing at his locker, shuffling through his books, trying to find the one he needed. He felt something poke him in the back. "What?" he asked angrily, expecting it to be Jay or Herry, coming to rib him some more. He turned around. Atlanta was standing there, looking confused. "Oh, Atlanta…." Archie said, feeling his face start to turn pink. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "N-no," he stammered, "I just thought you were someone else." "Oh, that's good," Atlanta said, starting to smile, "Now hurry up, we've got math." Even though they were a year apart, Archie and Atlanta were in the same math class. It was all Atlanta's fault, really. She just had to be so freaking smart! "Right," Archie muttered, FINALLY finding his book. "Come on," Atlanta whined, pulling him along. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he laughed. They didn't notice that a girl with long hair was watching them from around the corner, her bright blue eyes narrowing with jealous rage.

"Why did we have to hurry for this again?" Archie whispered quietly. They had just sat down for their math class, and Mr. Hermes had just announced to everyone that they were going to be starting work on their Math SATS. "Archie, Atlanta, is that you I hear whispering back there?" the messenger of the gods warned the two. "No, Mr. Hermes," they said together. Their teacher then turned around to face the blackboard. "PMR," Atlanta mouthed to Archie. He nodded and took out the blue walkie-talkie.

Atlanta: _So did you hear about the thing coming up on Saturday?_

Archie: _You mean that dance?_

Atlanta: _Oh, you have heard of it then?_

Archie: _Apparently. What about it?_

Atlanta: _You going?_

Archie: _Don't have anyone to go with._

Atlanta: _You could go with me._

Archie glanced up at her and began typing again.

Archie: _You mean like a date?_

Atlanta: _No! Like as friends!_

"So it's not a date?" Archie asked out loud. The whole class turned around and looked him and Atlanta. They both turned beet red. "Archie, Atlanta, what have I told you two about text-messaging during class?" Mr. Hermes asked the two teenagers. "Sorry, Mr. Hermes," they both muttered. "I'll let it go this time," Mr. Hermes said, "But…" Hermes was interrupted when the door to the classroom opened, and in walked …. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL ARCHIE HAD EVER SEEN! Her golden-colored hair was done up in a high French braid, and her baby-blue tank top looked amazing against her beautiful skin. She noticed Archie was staring at her and smiled at him. "Hello," Mr. Hermes greeted cheerfully. "Hi," she said, still gazing at Archie. "How can I help you?" Mr. Hermes asked. "Um…. my name is Isobel, I was told to come here for math class," the girl told their teacher. And then she pulled out a sheet of paper that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Mr. Hermes took it from her. "Ah…" he said, "Well, welcome to our class, Isobel. Let me just see if there's an empty seat somewhere. Hmm… it appears that we're all full. Maybe if you just pulled up a chair until we can make some arrangements." Isobel looked over in Archie's direction again, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at Lucas Myers, who sat next to Archie. Her eyes were narrowed, and for a second, it almost looked like they were glowing. All of a sudden, Lucas stood up, clutching his side. "Mr. Hermes, I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm going to…" But he didn't finish. Instead, he put his hand to his mouth and ran from the room. "Oh, dear," Mr. Hermes murmured, "Isobel, why don't you sit in Lucas's seat for today?" "Alright," Isobel said. Mr. Hermes left the classroom and began to chase after Lucas. Isobel walked down to the empty seat and sat down gracefully. She turned to Archie and smiled again. "Hi," Archie said to her, "I'm Archie." "Greet to meet you," Isobel said, looking Archie up and down, "I'm Isobel." "Hey, Isobel," Atlanta said, reaching her hand over Archie's desk, "I'm Atlanta." Isobel looked down at Atlanta's hand as if it were covered in snot. "What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked disdainfully. "Um… shake it," Atlanta chuckled. Isobel looked hesitant, but still managed to shake the red-head's hand. "So, Archie," Isobel said, turning back to the boy, "What do you guys normally do for fun around here?" "Well, me and my friends go to the movies, and Atlanta and I go skateboarding sometimes…" "Wait," Isobel interrupted, "You, and this… this GIRL are friends?" "Yeah," Archie said, sounding a bit confused at why this was a problem. "Best friends, actually" Atlanta smirked, "We even live together." She wasn't going to let this new girl put her down without a fight. "That's cool," Isobel said calmly. She focused her attention back on Archie. "Hey, Archie," she said, "Math really isn't my best subject. Do you think you could help me a bit? Maybe tonight?" "Well, actually, Atlanta and I were going to…" But Isobel grabbed his hand before he could answer and turned his head so he had to look into her eyes. They were widened and were glowing a deep blue color. Archie tried to look away, but he couldn't. Isobel was so gorgeous; he had to keep looking at her. What was the reason he couldn't help her again? Did he even care? All he wanted to do was t stare at that beautiful face…. "Sure I can help you, Isobel," he said, still looking at her. "Awesome," she giggled, "Can I come to your place after school?" "Yeah," Archie said, "That would be…would be…awesome."

After school, Atlanta was sitting in the living room with her friends, telling them about her misadventure in math class that day. "I'm telling you guys," she said to her teammates, "It was like she was controlling him or something. And now they're up in his room doing Zeus knows what. It's downright weird." "Maybe it's time Archie actually had a girlfriend," Jay said, "Instead of sitting around pining for…" He stopped himself. "Pining for who?" Atlanta asked, "Who was Archie pining for?" "No one," Jay answered quickly, "I'm thinking of someone else." "And besides, Atlanta," Herry piped up, taking his friend's attention away from their leader, "Are you sure you're not just, you know, jealous?" "What?" Atlanta screamed, jumping off the sofa and startling the whole team. "Jealous of what? That slut up there? No way, never!" She sat back down and crossed her arms. Just then, Archie walked in holding Isobel's hand. "What happened to studying?" Atlanta barked. "We're still going over Isobel's math," Archie told her, "But we decided to get a little snack before starting again." Atlanta rolled her eyes and turned to face the others. Archie and Isobel walked into the kitchen. "Now's our chance," Atlanta whispered to her friends. "Our chance for what?" Neil asked. "Sssshhh!" Atlanta snapped, indicating that Archie and Isobel could probably hear him from the kitchen. She got up and started walking down the hall, towards the stairs. "What are you doing, Atlanta?" Theresa asked. "Nothing," Atlanta, "Just making sure Archie is alright." "You mean spying?" Odie corrected. "If you want to assume that, fine, let's call it spying," Atlanta said, still making her way towards her destination. Odie got up and started to follow her. "What are you doing?" Theresa asked. "Maybe Atlanta's got a point," Odie said, "I mean, no one even knows this girl." "I may as well go too," Herry said, following his two friends. "Me too," Jay said, "Someone has to keep you three in line." "I'll go too," Theresa said, following Jay. "Well, if everyone else is going than I'm coming too," Neil said, "There's nothing else better to do, anyways." And with that… they all quietly crept up the stairs to Archie's room.

"Jay, you're elbows digging into my nose," Odie complained. "Sorry," Jay whispered, "But it's a little (Ugh!) cramped in here!" They were all hidden in Archie's closet. The doors were louvered, so they could easily see out. But that still couldn't help the fact that they were all VERY uncomfortable. "I dropped my mirror!" Neil whined, "My hair might get messed up, and then what happens if my agent stops by? He'll take one look at me and decide that I'm completely hideous, and then I'll never get a job from him or anyone else in this town, and it'll completely ruin my chance of getting famous!" "SHUT UP!" Atlanta whisper-yelled, "They're coming!" Sure enough, the door had opened and in stepped Archie and Isobel. Theresa let out a nervous laugh and Atlanta angrily stepped on her foot. The ginger-haired girl was about to let out a scream of pain when Jay covered her mouth with his hand. Theresa looked at him playfully and licked his hand. **(A/N I know that's really sick but I wanted to throw some J/T flirting-ness for all you fans out there and that's all my weird mind could come up with!)** "Gross!" Jay exclaimed quietly, trying to shake Theresa's drool off his hand. "That's what you get," Theresa giggled playfully. "Would you be quiet?" Atlanta asked them. "Sorry," they whispered together. Archie and Isobel were now sitting at Archie's desk. "And if you times the variable by four, then what do you get?" Archie asked his new "girlfriend". "Well," Isobel said, looking like she was concentrating on the problem, "I think that this whole math stuff is very boring." "Yeah, it is a bit of a drag," Archie admitted, "Well then, what DO you want to do?" "This," Isobel smiled, wrapping her hands around Archie's head and kissing him hard on the lips. Archie hesitated for a second, but then relaxed in her embrace, kissing her back.

Atlanta slumped onto the closet floor. _'How could Archie do that?'_ she thought to herself, _'How could he kiss her? He just met her this morning!'_ She could feel tears coming to her eyes, and could feel Theresa giving her a hug. "Um, guys," Herry said, "I'm going down!" The group looked op just quick enough to see Herry stumble and hit the closet door, and knock it right off its hinges. Herry fell to the floor, the others stumbling out right after him. Isobel screamed in fright. Archie, his arms still wrapped around her, looked confused for a second, and then just plain furious. "H-hey, Archie," Atlanta stuttered. "Get out! Now!" he yelled at them. And with that, his "former" friends quickly leaped up and darted out of the room.

_Yes, I know Archie seems a little mean right now, but remember, my friends, he's hypnotized. Don't worry, Atlanta WILL have a date for a dance, just not a DATE date! To find out who it's going to be, and what's going to happen between Archie and Atlanta, read the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: As promised, I put up TWO chapters this time! Hope you're all enjoying my story and are eager to see what happens next!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Class of the Titans, because if I did, Archie and Atlanta would be together by now!

Under Her Spell

It was Saturday night. Atlanta was lying on her bed, wallowing in self-pity. The past week had been a nightmare. Archie hadn't talked to ANY of them. Instead, he spent his time making out with Isobel every free chance he got. It was so difficult, not being able to fool around with him, not being able to go for rides on his motorcycle, not being able to fantasize about her lips grazing his…..

'_No, stop it right now!_' she instructed her mind, _'You do NOT have a crush on Archie! He's your best friend. Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other!'_ Or is that what always happened? She thought about past programs she had seen on television. Two best friends ALWAYS fell in love with each other on those. _'But this isn't television,'_ she reminded herself. She thought about her feelings for Archie. How they'd gotten so close over the past few months. How she couldn't go an hour without hearing his voice. How a day seemed worthless if they didn't have _some_ kind of story to share about it. She thought about how he never left her side when they were fighting Pan, how he cared for her when she was infected by the Seeper. She remembered that he was the only one who could snap her out of being hypnotized by Arachne, and how when Neil had been taken by the Stymphilian birds, he hadn't worried about their blonde-haired friend, but asked if SHE was okay. Before she could ponder those thoughts any longer, a knock came on her door. "It's open!" she yelled at whomever it was. The door opened and Theresa walked in. "Come on," she said, "The dance has already started and you're not even dressed!" Theresa herself was wearing a gorgeous sequined golden dress with ruffles at the end, her long hair done up in a high ponytail. "I'm not going," Atlanta told her. "Oh yes, you are," Theresa said, pulling her friend off the bed, "If you didn't, I would have bought you a dress for nothing!" "You bought me a dress?" Atlanta sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Of course I did!" Theresa exclaimed, giving Atlanta a hug, "Now come on, we've got to hurry!"

Atlanta couldn't believe it. In the last twenty minutes she had gotten dressed, made-up, and gotten her hair done, all by Theresa. The two girls started to walk to the stairs, but when they got to the top, Theresa pushed Atlanta ahead. When the boys saw her, they all voiced their appreciation. "What have you done with Lanny?" Jay asked. Herry whistled appreciatively, and Neil said: "Atlanta, you're a total BABE!" Atlanta laughed. Theresa HAD turned her into a walking miracle! She had given her a long purple slip dress with light embroidery at the front to wear, with strappy white high heels for her feet. She had put on some mascara, light pink lip-gloss, and some navy blue eyeliner to "accentuate her gorgeous pupils". And last, but not least, she had done her hair up in a high bun, but let a piece of it down in a corkscrew curl. It wasn't what Atlanta was used to, but even SHE needed to feel like a princess sometime! "Down boys," Theresa said, coming up from behind Atlanta, "Where's Atlanta's date?" "Date?" Atlanta asked, confused. "Right here," a voice yelled from the other room. For one wild moment, Atlanta thought it was Archie, but then she remembered that he had already left for the dance with _Isobel_. "Contestant number one, come on down!" Theresa called. Odie stepped into the foyer, wearing the same yellow plaid suit he wore when they were staking out the museum a couple months ago. Atlanta walked down the stairs laughing. "I know I'm not Archie, but will I do?" he asked. "You were definitely my second choice," she smiled. "Then shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm. "Let's," she answered, taking it. Then they all headed out the door to Herry's truck.

And at the school, Archie and Isobel were already on the dance floor. "This is boring," Isobel commented. "Yeah, I'm not that fond of dances myself," Archie told her, "The only reason I came is that Atlanta…" "What is it with you and this Atlanta?" Isobel asked angrily, "Is there something going on between you two?" "Of course not," Archie said, "We're just friends, I told you." "Ohhhh… I know that," Isobel said, her frown fading. She rested her head on Archie's shoulder. "You're just such a great guy, I don't want anyone to steal you away." Archie smiled and kissed her. "Let's get out of here," Isobel said, "I want some alone time with you." "I don't know…" Archie hesitated, "I kinda wanna talk to my friends. I need to apologize to them. I've been kind of a jerk the past few days…" "Oh come on, Archie," Isobel said, staring at him. Her eyes began to glow, and Archie could feel his thoughts buzzing again. "I guess we could for a few minutes," he said. "Good," Isobel said, "Because I want to show you something!" She grabbed Archie's wrist and steered him out of the gym.

'_Good, good,' Cronus thought to himself, watching the two through his spy-pool, 'All is going according to plan!'_

_Very short chapter, I know. I just had a bit of writer's cramp. Sorry. Just so y'all know, I am NOT, I repeat, am NOT turning this story into an Odie/Atlanta shipping. I just needed a date for Atlanta, and Odie seemed like a cute choice. It will eventually turn A/A again, don't you worry!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or New Found Glory!

Under Her Spell

"Everybody out!" Herry instructed as soon as they pulled into the school. "Let's paint the town red!" Theresa squealed, pulling Atlanta out of the truck. "Woo-hoo!" Atlanta exclaimed, pumping her fist above her head. "C'mon, Odie," she said to her shorter friend as she struggled to pull his seatbelt off. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he told her. He eventually managed to untangle the seatbelt, but managed to fall out of the truck in the process. "Smooth," Atlanta laughed, helping him up.

Soon they were all standing in front of the door to the gym, waiting for one of them to open the door. "What's everyone's issue?" Neil asked, "Are we gonna party or not?" Theresa looked over at Atlanta. "You okay, Lanny?" she asked. "I'm fine," she assured her friend, "Why shouldn't I be?" But she wasn't "fine." Her heart was split straight in two. Nobody could really understand that right now. The only person who could usually REALLY cheer her up was Archie. And he wasn't there. "Then let's ride," Odie said, pushing the door open. They all walked in. Lights were flashing off dark walls, and everyone was dancing to New Found Glory's "Hit or Miss". "Come on, Jay," Theresa laughed, "They're playing our song!" She grabbed her crush's hands and pulled him out to the dance floor. Neil walked over to where a group of giggly sophomore girls were huddled, and Herry went over to the buffet table. "Wanna dance?" Odie asked, sweetly. "Not right now," Atlanta answered. "Okay," Odie said, "Do you want to just talk?" "That'd be great," Atlanta answered, smiling.

"Where are we?" Archie asked Isobel as she led him into a large cave with a deep pool of water at the center. "My home," Isobel answered. "This…this is your home?" Archie asked, sure that Isobel was just joking. "Yes," she giggled, "Why… don't you like it?" "Um, sure," Archie told her, "But, Isobel…" "Ugh! Would you stop calling me that?" Isobel shouted angrily, "My name is NOT Isobel, it's Idais!" "Idais?" Archie asked confused, "You mean the sea nymph who was cursed into a hideous monster by Athena?" "Yes," Isobel/Idais chuckled, "And I curse the goddess for it. It was not MY fault that Achilles was almost driven into insanity by my so called 'obsession.' What do people have to do to prove that they are in love? Fortunately, I can take my original, beautiful form every few thousand centuries, even if it is only for a short period of time!" She laughed insanely as she began to change back into a hideous monster. Archie stumbled back with fear, slipped, and almost fell back into the water. But Idais, now back to her normal body, caught him before he could. "Archie, Archie, Archie," she sighed, "We can't have you drowning now can we? After all I have plansssssss for you." Her narrow, black slits for eyes began to glow….

"Okay, I've got one," Atlanta told Odie, "What's your most embarrassing moment?" "Why are we even playing this game?" Odie complained, leaning his head against the wall. "Because I want to," Atlanta answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "Fine," Odie, groaned, "That time in biology when we were dissecting a frog, and I accidentally leaned on the tray and sent one catapulting onto Ms. Persephone's head." "Oh my gosh, I remember that!" Atlanta laughed. "And it would be great if you could forget it," Odie said, "Along with the rest of the class." "Okay, now it's your turn," Atlanta said, "Ask me a question." "Alright," Odie said, a smile forming on his face, "Do you, or do you not, like Archie?" "Excuse me?" Atlanta asked him, "What kind of question is that for a boy?" "A question that he wants to know," Odie answered smugly. "Fine," Atlanta muttered, "The answer is…. THAT I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" She jumped off the bench they were sitting on and ran over to where Theresa and Jay were still dancing. "Save me," she whispered to them, "Odie has just asked me a question that I don't feel like answering!" "What was it?" Jay asked, his eyes sparked with interest. But before Atlanta could answer, a tall body emerged into the huddle. Atlanta was just about to tell him to butt out, but then Theresa asked: "Archie? What are you doing here? I heard someone say that you left with Isobel." Feeling left out that Theresa hadn't told her this, Atlanta looked up at her purple-haired friend. "She's in here somewhere," Archie told them, "But I came back to apologize. I've treated you all really badly lately." Atlanta snorted. Archie ignored her and kept talking. "Let's go to the Juicy Burger," he said, "My treat." "Sounds cool," Jay said. Theresa and Atlanta nodded.

After rounding up the rest of their friends, the group followed Archie out to the parking lot. "Oh, I forgot to do something," Archie remembered. "What?" Herry asked. "This," Archie said, taking a round, lead ball out of his pocket and throwing it at Herry. Upon contact with his body, long, metal coils jumped out of the ball and wrapped themselves around Herry, making him fall onto the cold cement. A shock of electrical current was sent through the wires, knocking Herry unconscious. "Archie, what are you doing?" Theresa asked. Archie didn't answer. Instead, he took out another ball and whipped it at her. She also hit the ground and was electrocuted so she would be knocked out. "Theresa!" Jay gasped, leaning down, trying to free her. "Jay, move it!" Atlanta yelled to him, "There's something wrong with Archie! Just get away!" But Jay didn't listen. Archie threw yet another ball at him and he too was sent to the ground, eyes closed. Neil shrieked as another ball hit him, and Odie was knocked out too as he was hit trying to run behind a fence. Archie smiled at Atlanta. "Looks like it's just you and me, Lan," he said. He reached into his pocket, but realized that he had nothing to throw at her. "And it looks like YOU'RE out of weapons!" she smirked. Archie let out a battle cry and lunged at her. Atlanta reached for her laser cross-bow, but before she could take it out, Archie had knocked her to the ground. Her head hit the concrete, hard. Dazed from the pain, she couldn't defend herself as Archie repeatedly kicked her in the stomach, making her cough up blood. "Archie, stop!" she tried to scream, but only a small whisper came out. "Nighty night," Archie said, picking up a large stick and pounding it on her forehead. The only thing Atlanta remembered after that was darkness…

_Left you hanging, didn't I? Are you wondering what's going to happen to Atlanta and the rest of the team? Don't worry, my next chapter's coming up soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Stupid Archie. I would send him straight to jail if I owned Class of the Titans. Which I don't…

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans! See the above, silly!

Under Her Spell

Atlanta's eyes fluttered open. "Owwww!" she exclaimed. Her head was pounding! For a minute she didn't know why, but then she remembered. Archie was no longer on their side. Something had happened to him, something that made him knock her out and bring her and her friends here. But where was 'here' exactly? They were all in some sort of dark place, with only a little light glowing from a small body of water in the center of it. That's when Atlanta noticed that she was chained onto a wall, her friends lined up beside her. "Oh my God," she whispered, a little bit of blood dribbling out of her mouth. Her teammates were in pretty rough shape. Jay's clothes were frayed from the electricity going through them, and his lip was puffed up. Theresa had a huge bump on her head. Herry, Odie, and Neil all had various cuts and bruises. They were all unconscious, but were moving occasionally. "Herry," Atlanta whispered to the person nearest to her, "Wake up. Come on, Herry, Please wake up." "Huh?" Herry murmured, slowly opening his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I don't think so," he told her, "I'm pretty weak." The others' eyes flickered open, and they looked as in much pain as Herry was. Atlanta heard footsteps. She looked down and saw Archie. "Archie!" she called down to him, "Why are you doing this to us? What's wrong with you?" "Nothing," Archie chuckled, "Idais just made me see the light." "Idais?" Theresa asked. "You may also know her as Isobel," Archie said. Atlanta let out a scream of fury. "I KNEW IT!" she shouted, "I KNEW THAT SHE WAS EVIL!" "Where is Idais?" Jay asked Archie, knowing the full story of Idais and Achilles. "Oh, she's coming," Archie said. And sure enough, more footsteps were heard. But this time they belonged to a hideous monster. "Idais!" Atlanta shouted down to her, "Change Archie back to normal! This isn't what he wants!" "Oh, but it isssss," Idais hissed, "Issssssn't it, Archie?" "Of course," Archie answered. "Archie! Listen to me!" Atlanta shouted to her hypnotized friend, "I know Idais is controlling you, but fight it, okay? Remember when Arachne was hypnotizing me, and you snapped me out of it? I can help you, I'm your friend!" "Huh?" Archie said, staggering, "Atlanta…..what?" "Hmmm…" Idais clicked, "She'sssss going to be more of a problem than I thought." She turned to Archie and looked into his eyes, pulling him back into her control. "Here'sssss an idea, Archie," she said, "Cronussss wassss going to come by and dessssstroy these ex-friendsssss of yoursssss, but I don't think he'll mind if you take down one yoursssself, will he?" Idais snapped her fingers and the chains bolting Atlanta to the cave wall vanished, causing the red-head to fall to the ground. "Atlanta!" her friends all screamed together. "Usssssse thissssss," Idais instructed Archie, zapping his Hephaestus whip out of thin air. Archie grabbed it and grinned evilly at Atlanta. "Have fun," Idais giggled, "I'm going to go get Cronussssss." She walked out of the cave. "Archie," Atlanta murmured, her thoughts still dizzy from when she was hit. "SHUT UP!" Archie shouted, thrashing his whip at her. A big chunk of skin flew from her cheek. Herry and Jay gasped, Odie closed his eyes, Neil screamed from the sight of Atlanta's blood splattering the ground, and Theresa began to sob quietly. "Can't we help her?" Jay yelled to the others, "Herry, break your cuffs and let us out!" "I can't," Herry spat at him, his eyes wide in anger at Archie's treatment of their friend, "That ball thing knocked the strength right out of me! I just don't have it in my power!" Archie raised his whip and threw it at Atlanta again. This time it made a deep cut in her arm. Theresa was hysterical now. Jay wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would start crying to. "Archie! Stop it!" Odie shouted to his friend. "Fight it, man!" Neil screamed. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR YOU'LL BE NEXT!" Archie told them. "Odie, Neil, please…don't" Atlanta muttered. "And I thought I told you to BE QUIET!" Archie roared, thrashing his whip one more time. This time it made an 'X' shape in Atlanta's chest. Blood spurted everywhere. The heroine lay down and clutched her front in pain.

Archie looked down at Atlanta with a smile on his face. 'When these pathetic people are finally destroyed, it will be just me and Idais,' he thought happily to himself, 'Well, of course Cronus will be here too, but Idais said that he promised her that he would not touch me after he's done with the others.' "But how do you know that's that not what Cronus just wants you to believe?" A voice asked him. Archie turned around. "Who's there?" he asked.

"What's he doing?" Odie asked Jay. "Quiet," Jay told him, "With Archie distracted, maybe Atlanta will have a chance to escape." "Yeah!" Neil cheered happily, "And she'll find a way to help US escape!" "I don't think so, guys," Theresa said, "Atlanta doesn't look so good." Theresa's tears were falling down her face as she gazed at their fallen friend. Atlanta was lying in a heap on the ground, her blood spilling out of out of her small frame. She was breathing, but only occasionally. Things didn't look so good for her…..

"Who said that?" Archie asked, anger rising in his voice, "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" "It was me," the voice said again. And suddenly, a bright light shown in the air. A man wearing golden-colored armor stepped through it. He took off his helmet, revealing a full head of rust-colored curls. His bright eyes were even visible in the almost total darkness. Achilles….

_Oooooooo, left you hanging there, didn't I? How is Achilles able to materialize into Idais's cave? Will he help snap Archie back to normal? And what's going to happen to Atlanta? _


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Awwww! Last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you enjoyed reading it! Even if it was only six chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans because if I did these stories of mine would be actual episodes! I also do not own Mandy Moore!

Under Her Spell

"Look at you," Achilles murmured; grabbing Archie's shoulder, "You have my chin, and Thetis's eyes." "Don't touch me," Archie barked, drawing back, "How can you be here, you're dead!" "I'm a part of you, Archie," Achilles answered, smiling, "Brought out when you couldn't help the ones you love, even when they were in terrible danger. Atalanta helped Atlanta when she was under the power of Arachne, and now I'm here to help you." "This is impossible," Archie muttered, "You can't REALLY be here!" "Then please kindly explain how I'm standing in front of you," Achilles chuckled, "I've always been here, Archie. I've guided you in battle, helped you make tough decisions, and led your intuitions. And I've, ahem, seen how much you like a certain red-head!" "You be quiet!" Archie yelled, trying to strike his Hephaestus whip through the apparition, "I DON'T love Atlanta, can't you see? Maybe a lifetime ago, but then I realized that the only one I could ever care for is Idais!" "Idais, huh?" Achilles asked, "I knew her quite well. She tried to convince me the same thing. I almost went mad because wherever I went, there she was. I couldn't go sailing, with fear that she'd be lurking beneath the waters. It was almost come to past that I didn't go to Troy at all. I knew she would be waiting there for me." "But if didn't go to Troy, you wouldn't have became a legend," Archie said, "You wouldn't be the hero that you were today." "And YOU wouldn't have been born!" Achilles told him. "What?" Archie asked, stepping back. "Who do you think I met in Troy?" Achilles smiled. "Briseis," Archie whispered. **(I don't think that Briseis is really Archie's ancestor, but bear with me)** "Yes, Briseis," Achilles said, "I loved her, with all my heart. She reminds me a bit of your friend Atlanta, which is probably why you care for her so much." "But I don't," Archie told him, "I only love Idais." "No, you don't," Achilles said, grabbing Archie's arms, "She tried to convince me the same thing, but Briseis helped me, and nearly got killed in the process. Atlanta did the same thing, and look what has happened! You've got to help her, Archie, before it's too late. Go to her." And with that, Achilles changed into a bright orange light that disappeared into Archie's body. Archie fell to the ground in sobs.

"Um… what just happened?" Neil asked. "Achilles was here," Jay said, "Archie was talking to him." "Jay, that's scientifically impossible," Odie reminded his friend, "There's no way someone can rise from the dead!" "He was here, Odie," Theresa said, "There was a strong force of energy blowing through here, I could sense it." "Guys," Herry shouted, "My strength is coming back, I think I can break these chains!" "Well, what are you waiting for?" Odie asked. Herry tugged at the shackles with all his might, and sure enough, they snapped off the walls. He freed the others, and they all ran to the fallen Atlanta.

Archie was in a daze. So much had happened in the last week, most of them he couldn't remember. Images shot through his head like a slideshow. Isobel/Idais handing Hermes her transcript… his friends falling out of his closet… almost falling into the cave pool… cutting Atlanta with his Hephaestus whip, Achilles talking to him… He pounded his fist onto the ground. "What have I done?" he asked himself. The he realized that he could hear voices. His friends were on the other side of the cave, huddled around an unconscious Atlanta. "No," he whispered. He started to run across to the group. Jay, Theresa, and Herry stood up and assumed battle stances. "Stay away from her, Archie," Jay warned. "Yeah, you've done enough," Herry shot at him, "We're not going to let you hurt her anymore!" "Guys, listen," Archie said to them, still running. "Hi-yahh!" Theresa yelled, jumping up into the air and kicking Archie in the center of the face, knocking him down. "Ouch," Archie muttered, rubbing his now bleeding nose, "I think you broke it! Well… maybe I did deserve it, but seriously, you guys, I'm not under Idais's control anymore! You have to believe me!" The other dropped their arms down and walked over to Archie hesitantly. He wanted to tell apologize to them for all he had done, but that could wait. Atlanta needed him now.

He rushed over to where she was lying, her head propped in Neil's lap. Archie kneeled down and grabbed his injured friend, putting Atlanta's head against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Lannie," he cried, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! You've got to wake up; you've got to be alright. I mean it, alright?" Tears were rolling down his face, soaking Atlanta's hair. "I love you, okay?" he told her, "I always have, ever since we fought the Typhoeus. I always think about you. You're the first thing I imagine when I wake up and the last thing when I fall asleep. You're freakin' everywhere! I can't go a day without seeing you. If you die, then I'll die too." But Atlanta didn't hear him; her eyes were still shut tight. "Oh my God," Archie sobbed, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" "ARCHIE!" a voice shrieked, "What are you doing?" Archie looked behind him. Idais had returned, along with Cronus. "YOU!" Archie roared, "You did this!" He stood up, still balancing Atlanta against himself. He couldn't leave her. Not now. "Get away from her," Idais spat, "I'M the one you love, not this mortal!" "I'll kill you!" Archie shouted, raising his Hephaestus whip. "Don't bother," Cronus said, calmly, "Idais, you failed me." "But I didn't!" Idais stammered, "The girl is dead!" "No she isn't," Cronus said, "You were supposed to follow my orders and let ME destroy the seven. And now see what happens? But don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. You'll just rot in the jail I devised for all the others who failed to listen to my instructions." "NO!" Idais screamed, "Have mercy, Cronus! Have mercy!" But this was Cronus, of course. He wasn't one to forgive easily. He just snapped his fingers, and Idais vanished in a cloud, black smoke. "I think I'll be going now, too," Cronus told the teenagers, "Ta ta! For now, at least!" He laughed to himself and disappeared into one of his portals. Archie sat back down and held Atlanta tight against his body. "You're going to alright, Lan," he whispered, "You're going to be alright."

"She's going to be alright," Chiron said to the six friends an hour later, after they had finally gotten out of the cave and back to the school. The others cheered and jumped up to see the recovered Atlanta. "Uh, uh, uh," Chiron said, "She's still tired. It might not be good to get her over-excited. One at a time." Everyone looked at Archie. "Not me," he sighed, "She probably hates me after what I've done to her." "You really think that?" Chiron asked, "Because the first thing she asked when she woke up was if you were alright too." "Go," Jay mouthed to his purple-haired friend. Archie nodded and walked into Chiron's study.

Atlanta was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She had stitches on her cheek and arm, and bandages wrapped around her middle. She still had the dress she wore to the dance. Aside from the blood stains, she looked absolutely beautiful. "Hi," he said nervously, startling his friend. "Hey," she said happily, trying to get up, but the pain in her stomach made it so she couldn't. "Sit down," Archie instructed, "I think you've had enough fun today." Atlanta smiled and sat down. "Nose job?" she asked, indicating the plaster cast on Archie's nose. "Ha ha," he said sarcastically. He pulled up a stool and sat down. "Look, Atlanta, I'm so sorry," he said. "Don't," Atlanta hushed, putting a finger to his lips, "I know what it's like to be hypnotized. I've been there. Twice. But you helped me through it. I figured I kinda owed you one." Archie laughed nervously. "You know, you still owe me a dance," Atlanta said. "It's kinda late for that, don't you think?" Archie chuckled. "It's never to late," Atlanta told him, "Turn on the radio." Archie walked over and turned on the radio Chiron had sitting on his desk. Why the centaur needed a radio he didn't know and he wasn't really sure he wanted to find out. He turned to Z95.3. **(I am saying that New Olympia is near Vancouver. And Z rules, okay?)** "Cry", by Mandy Moore was playing.

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

Archie walked over to where Atlanta was sitting and slowly helped her up. He carefully wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She looked up at him and wrapped her hands around his neck.

_In places no one will find_

_All your feeling so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"So where is Idais?" Atlanta asked curiously. "Hopefully somewhere where she can never get out," Archie said. "Good," Atlanta said, resting her head against her friend's shoulder. Archie could feel his knees buckling.

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

"Thanks, Archie," Atlanta whispered. "For what?" Archie asked, pretty sure that there was nothing Atlanta should be thanking him about. "For always being there for me," Atlanta told him, "You're a great friend. My best friend." "You're my best friend too, Atlanta," Archie murmured. But he didn't want to be Atlanta's best friend. He wanted to be something more…

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"And by the way, you're everywhere to me too," Atlanta smiled. Archie couldn't believe his ears. "Y-you heard that?" Archie asked her. Atlanta nodded. "I heard everything," she said, "I just didn't have the strength to open my eyes and tell you that I feel the same way. I love you, Archie." "I love you, too, Atlanta," Archie said.

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make you everything alright_

For the first time in his life, all thoughts had left Archie's body. All he could feel was Atlanta's lips pressed against his. He didn't notice that his friends had entered the room, and he didn't hear Neil whistling loudly, or Herry say, "About time." It was all about him and Atlanta now.

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Forever was in your eyes_

_It was there that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Nothing could come between them now. Not Idais, Cronus, or even a more powerful force. It was just like in Archie's dream, but this time it was for real…

_Baby cry_

_The moment I saw you crying_

_Oh no no_

_I think I saw you cry_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to know you_

_So what did you guys think? Was it pretty good for my first story on here? I'm sad to say though that in my future stories, Archie and Atlanta won't be together. This was kinda a oneshot thingy. Be sure to read my future stories though! Ciao for now, bellas!_

_-GreenNoseRing_


End file.
